1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to training tools for golfers, and more particular to training tools that help golfers properly execute a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
When executing a golf swing, it is important that the face of the club head be oriented correctly when it contacts the golf ball so that the golf ball travels in the desired arc and in a straight line towards the target. When the swing is properly executed, only the waist, shoulders and arms should rotate during the swing so that the face of the golf club opens on the backswing, perpendicularly aligned with the ball path when the face of the golf club contacts the ball, and then closes in the forward swing. During the swing, axial rotation of the forearms and wrists should be restricted but not prevented altogether. Also, the upper arms should be held inward and pressed lightly against the sides of the upper torso throughout the swing. The shoulders should still allow the upper arms to swing slightly inward and outward during the backswing and front swing, respectively. Determining the proper positions and movements of both arms and controlling the movements of the arms throughout the swing is difficult.
What is needed is a simple teaching aid that helps a golfer to determine the proper positions of the arms and the correction amount of rotation of each arm when swinging a golf club.